Un Amor¿Perdido o Encontrado?
by Stacie-Yuka
Summary: es un InuxKag principalmente, pero tambien verán algo de MirxSan...hasta el momento es un songfic..espero que les guste..ha pasado un mes de haber derrotado a Naraku..Inuyasha y Kagome han estado juntos por un tiempo..pero todo cambia cuando Kagome lo ve


¡HOLA!...bueno...pues últimamente me ha dado por escribir songfics, pero éste es mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha, espero que les guste, y espero actualizar pronto.

Bueno eso del Disclaimer ya se lo han de saber, estos personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

¡Ahora a leer!

Un Amor…¿Perdido o Encontrado?

**Cap #1**

"**Recuerdos Dolorosos y las Dudas de Salvar éste Amor"**

Kagome estaba en su época, profundamente dormida en su habitación, una mañana nublada, se notaba que la noche anterior había estado lloviendo, Kagome despertó, y echó un vistazo a su habitación, la cual se había mantenido de la misma manera que hace cuatro años, cuatro años en los cuales había estado en la época antigua, recolectando los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, los cuales terminaron por derrotar a Naraku, la noche anterior apenas volvía a su hogar, no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero algo pasó, que la hizo cambiar de parecer, Kagome pareció recordar algo, mientras que una lagrima rodaba por su rostro…

_Me desperté llorando_

_Soñé que no volvías  
Que no llegabas a tiempo quizás_

_Quizá mi despedida_

.-.-.FLASH BACK.-.-.

Kagome iba en busca de Inuyasha, iba para darle las buenas noches, y besarlo nuevamente, en esos últimos meses, Inuyasha le había declarado su amor a Kagome, llevaban unos tres meses saliendo juntos, al igual que Sango y Miroku, Miroku había dejado sus mañas ((**N/a **GRACIAS A DIOS!((O en quienes ustedes crean)) ¡¡ ES UN MILAGRO! )), Hacía ya un mes de haber derrotado ((**N/a **FINALMENTE)) a Naraku, la perla se había completado, y Kagome había estado pensando en quedarse en la época antigua, pero estar visitando continuamente a su familia, la maldición de la familia de Miroku se había roto, ((**N/a** creo que nos alejamos del punto xD…así que…)) _Kagome iba en busca de Inuyasha, iba a darle las buenas noches, y besarlo nuevamente_, se dirigía hacia el bosque, pues Inuyasha le había dicho que daría un paseo, todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que Kagome vio algo que deseó nunca haber visto, una serpiente casa almas, Kikyo estaba cerca, y era obvio que en busca de Inuyasha, Kagome pensó en irse, pero algo la cambió de parecer, vio a Inuyasha, y vio como Kikyo se le acercaba, Kagome pensó que Inuyasha se daría la vuelta, pero no fue así, vio como Kikyo se le acercaba cada vez más, Kagome quería irse de allí, pero si se marchaba, no sabría que fue lo que pasó, y en ese momento, deseó nunca haberse dirigido hacia le bosque, o más bien, nunca haber estado con Inuyasha, que nunca le hubiera declarado su amor, siquiera haberlo conocido, allí estaba él, con ella, y todo lo que alguna vez fue amor entre Kagome e Inuyasha, se convirtió en dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza, Kikyo e Inuyasha se estaban besando, Kagome se soltó en lagrimas, y se dirigió hacia el pozo, regresaría a su época, no le importaron los gritos que la llamaban, la llamaba Inuyasha.

¡KAGOME!-gritaba Inuyasha inútilmente, hasta que los gritos cesaron.

.-.-.FIN DEL FLASH BACK.-.-.

¿Por qué Inuyasha?-dijo Kagome mientras sollozaba silenciosamente.

_Las lagrimas saladas_

_Mojaban mis mejillas_

_Mi carita empapada_

_Los sueños,_

_Los sueños que morían_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la época antigua se encontraba un Hanyou frente a Sengoku.

¿En dónde estás Kagome?-dijo Inuyasha entre suspiros-Lamento lo que pasó la noche anterior, no fue mi intención, yo te amo a ti, y a nadie más.

.-.-.FLASH BACK.-.-.

Kikyo besó a Inuyasha, quien se tardó en reaccionar, pero lo hizo

¿Qué demonios haces?-dijo Inuyasha enojado

Pensé que me amabas-dijo Kikyo seriamente., pero en su cara mostraba un aire ofendido ((**N/a **totalmente actuado ¬¬))

Yo amo a Kagome-dijo Inuyasha-Y solo a ella.

En ese momento, Inuyasha vio como Kagome se alejaba corriendo de ese lugar, los vio, pero no vio lo que hizo Inuyasha después, no vio como alejó a Kikyo, Inuyasha salió corriendo tras Kagome, gritando su nombre, pero fue inútil, cuando llegó al pozo, ella se había ido.

¡KAGOME!-gritaba una y otra vez inútilmente, hasta que los gritos cesaron, y se oyó entre lo que pareció ser un sollozo, un hermoso _Lo siento_.

.-.-.FIN DEL FLASH BACK.-.-.

_Te siento en ese beso  
que no fue  
te siento en las ausencias  
te siento en los escombros  
de este amor  
que me lleno de pena_

_  
Te siento en el olvido  
Te siento en el recuerdo  
Te siento en cada parte  
te siento en todo el cuerpo_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kagome, hija, debes regresar a la otra época, debes ser fuerte, y yo se que quieres regresar, con tus amigos, no es necesario, pero yo se que es lo que deseas-decía la señora Higurashi- Y será mejor que arregles las cosas con Inuyasha, ya eres una adulta, y eres lo suficientemente madura como para que alguien te ayude en esto, pero sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo hija-le dijo la madre a su hija, con esa sonrisa maternal que convencen a cualquier persona de arreglar sus problemas.

Gracias mamá-dijo Kagome

Kagome se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa, y así se fue al lugar donde menos quería estar en ese momento, pues sabía que se toparía con Inuyasha en cualquier momento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Inuyasha se había quedado dormido a un lado del pozo, cuando sintió algo saliendo de él…

¡Kagome!-dijo sobresaltándose.

¡AAHH!-gritó Kagome, pues no esperaba encontrarse a alguien en el pozo, y su expresión cambió a una de tristeza, al encontrarse con aquel hombre de ojos dorados que la traía loca, pero en aquellos momentos la tenía destrozada.

Kagome quiero hablar contigo-dijo Inuyasha seriamente.

Pues yo no quiero, creo que una imagen muestra más de mil palabras, y tú lo has hecho la noche anterior-dijo Kagome dándole la espalda a Inuyasha.

Por favor Kagome-le suplicaba Inuyasha-ella me besó, yo no la besé, yo no quería, yo me alejé de ella, pero ya te habías ido, y…

¡BASTA YA INUYASHA!-gritó Kagome, estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar, era muy doloroso recordar aquella escena una y otra vez, como para que alguien más se la recordara-¡Yo se lo que vieron mis ojos, y no vi que te separaras de ella.

_No importaran las formas  
Ni la piel que te pongas  
Ni cuando donde y como?  
el nombre  
el nombre que te nombra  
_

Inuyasha dejó de hablar, en verdad Kagome creía que la engañaba, debía hacer algo para que cambiara de parecer, y se diera cuenta que en su corazón, solo estaba ella y nadie más, así que cuando Kagome se marchaba Inuyasha la tomó del brazo y pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y la besó, Kagome no sabía si corresponder al beso, pero se dio cuenta, que ese beso estaba lleno de amor, ese amor que Inuyasha solo compartió con ella, la mujer que ama, así que comenzó a corresponderle, por las mejillas de Kagome rodaban algunas lágrimas, de felicidad.

_Porque se que estas cerca  
te siento en carne viva  
me desperté llorando  
y supe  
y supe que hoy volvías_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kagome fue en busca de Sango, y cuando la encontró en la cabaña de la anciana decidieron ir a las aguas termales.

Ya en las aguas termales.

¿Y?-decía Sango al ver que su amiga se quedaba trabada en una sola parte de la historia-¡¿Ya dime que pasó!-decía Sango desesperada.

Me besó-dijo Kagome sonrojándose y esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Pero como esta eso de que te besó?-dijo Sango-Y después de lo de Kikyo

No lo sé Sango, tal vez me ama-dijo Kagome poniéndose mas seria-o eso es lo que yo quiero creer…

_Te siento en ese beso  
que no fue  
te siento en las ausencias  
te siento en los escombros  
de este amor  
que me lleno de pena_

_  
Te siento en el olvido  
Te siento en el recuerdo  
Te siento en cada parte  
te siento en todo el cuerpo_

_Te siento en todo el cuerpo…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¡HOLA! ... ¿Les gustó?...bueno... ¡Eso me lo dicen en sus reviews por favor! ¡Dejen reviews! ¡Los quiero! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Chao!

Atentamente, Stacie-Yuka


End file.
